In hotels, hospitals and other similar types of facilities intended for overnight or extended stays, local laws and ordinances typically prohibit permanent fixtures intended for storage of personal care items. For example, common bathroom wall mounted combination toothbrush and tumbler or glass holders are not allowed in public accommodation facilities because of the unsanitary nature of these holders due to bacterial buildup. As a result, a patron of a hotel, motel or other like establishment must place his or her personal care items on the sink top, in a drawer and the like wherein such items are disorganized and are more likely to become contaminated or discarded.